Innocent Sorrow
by SilentInceptor
Summary: "This feeling. This was it. This was love." - When Allen Walker meets the handsome Lavi, it seemed like it was meant to be. But can Allen stand one heartbreak after another? LaviAllen.
1. How We Met

_Title: _**Innocent Sorrow**

_Synopsis: _**"This feeling. This was it. This was love." - When Allen Walker meets the handsome Lavi, it seemed like it was meant to be. But can Allen stand one heartbreak after another? Feminine!Allen. LaviAllen.**

_Warning: _**Romance. Possible angst in later chapters. Lots of fluff here and there, especially in the first couple of chapters. Lavi is an American in this fic, while Allen stays as a British. The setting is on Mother Earth, so expect real-life problems and huge situations.**

_Author's Note:_ **EVERYTHING IS MINE. COPYRIGHTED! Haha, well, inspiration for this fic is the book "Out of the Blue" by Val Rutt! However, the storyline is different. I hope you enjoy this fic; comments/favourites are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading my work.**

_**Love, SilentInceptor**__** xx**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Hey stranger! Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do you need me to walk by again?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Woah!" Allen shouted as he hit the ground. Nothing seemed to be going his way this Saturday morning. His mother woke up on the wrong side of bed and ordered him to get milk from the nearby supermarket. Allen, being still half-awake, then proceeded to accidentally drop the milk carton and eventually had to pay for the spilled milk and the carton he bought afterwards. Now, he slipped and fell on the concrete pavement that lead to his house. And spilled the milk. Again.

Tears threatened to overflow as he thought about what a horrible day he had. He was now left with very little pocket money, two bruised knees, an injured elbow and spilled milk. Great.

He couldn't help it anymore. Allen started to feel tears streaming down his cheeks. Unless a miracle happens, which he doubt it would, his mother would absolutely kill him.

Then, he heard light, quick footsteps behind him. He quickly scrambles to get back up, afraid that he would look like an idiot blocking the footpath.

"Shh, it's okay..." Allen heard a gentle, sweet voice as he struggled to get up from the floor. His injured elbow, which was scraped from the fall, retracted in pain as the raw flesh came into contact with a warm hand. Even though he was still in a daze, he could make out a muffled 'sorry' from the guy who helped his up. (Or at least he assumed it was a guy from the low voice) He hurriedly wiped away her tears, lest he appeared like a crybaby in front of the stranger.

"Thank you for the-" Allen stopped. That was when his dark brown eyes met a pair of light green ones. He blushed.

"It's no problem at all," The boy smiled. His heart instantly melted when he saw his dimples which formed at the end of his wide grin. A small smile tugged at the ends of his mouth as he repeatedly went over his cute American accent in his head.

He gingerly held Allen's arm to check his injury. He winced.

"Hey," He said softly, "You're bleeding; are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" He looked into his eyes, concern evident in his caring tone. Allen felt his heart skip a beat and could swear his legs were quickly turning to jelly. Suddenly, his wounds didn't hurt as much as before.

"It's okay, I'll just walk myself home."

"I'll help you," He took him by the arm and placed it across his strong shoulders. Allen couldn't help but smile.

"I've never seen you around before, are you new here?" Allen managed to pluck up the courage to ask despite the fact that he was hyperventilating like nobody's business inside of him. The boy's smile then grew even bigger, making him subconsciously bite his lip.

"Yes, I just moved to London with my family. My dad's stationed here for a couple of years. Work stuff, you know?" He paused for a while before reaching his hand out, "I'm Lavi."

"Allen. Allen Walker." Allen grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. He could hardly believe this was happening to him.

"Allen...That's a pretty awesome name."

He laughed.

"Really? Normally I would get teased at school for having such a name. It...sort of sounds like a girl, you know?"

"Don't worry about them, you are, I mean, your name is wonderful," He smiled once more, this time his gesture made him giggle in delight.

That was when he took a good look at his face. He didn't look very much taller than Allen - though he was already quite tall. His eyes, though a mesmerizing shade of green, was marred by the dark circles around it. His hair was a reddish brown and it seemed to Allen that he had meticulously used hair gel to keep the curls from forming. However, what really made him giggle was his beautiful smile which said a thousand words without even speaking.

"There, that's my house," Allen pointed to the one to the right. Lavi nodded and went ahead to knock on the door. It opened to reveal a good-looking middle-aged woman dressed demurely in a white dress. Almost as immediately as she came to the door, the woman gasped in shock at the sight before her.

"Allen Walker! Look at what you've done to yourself," She then stopped, as if to take a closer look at the male specimen in front of her, "You've also troubled this fine gentleman over here!"

"Oh, no, it's no worry at all, ma'am," He supported Allen as he hobbled over to the woman. Allen then started to explain to his mother what exactly had happened. His mother shook her head, "You clumsy fellow, oh, young man, how could we ever repay you? Do come in for some tea!"

"It's okay, ma'am, I have to get home to run some errands for my father." His reply made Allen's heart sink.

"However, I would like to drop by this evening to check on Allen, if it's alright with you, Mrs. Walker?" He flashed Allen another one of his mega-watt smiles and he suspected if he wasn't holding onto his mother for support, he would have swooned and made another epic fall on the ground again.

"Oh, I'm sure Allen would love the company, Lavi," Mrs. Walker squeezed Allen's hand, as if teasing him 'someone's got himself a boyfriend!', to which the younger Walker shot his mother an odd glance - something between a questioning look and an annoyed face.

"That's great, I'll see you later then, Allen?"

_'Oh my gosh, stop smiling...'_ He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Yes, thank you again for the help - it was really nice of you,"

_' 'it was really nice of you' ? IT WAS REALLY NICE OF YOU? What kind of response was _that_?'_

He chuckled before waving and turning to leave. Allen couldn't take his eyes off of him as he swiftly crossed the road and unlocked the door opposite hers. His eyes widened as he saw him walk into the house and turn around to wave once more. He smiled.

Looks like today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	2. How We Fell In Love

_Warning:_ **A little bit of angst at the start. Fluffiness at the end!**

_Author's Note:_** It was a joy writing this chapter, so I hope you like this! Reviews/favourites are loved, as always. I was wondering if a movie date or a picnic would make a better first date. Tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading my work.**

_**Love, MidnightInception xx**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Nobody deserves your tears. But those who deserve them don't make you cry."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Plates crashing. Dishes breaking. Tables overturning. People shouting.

Again.

Allen would usually cry himself to sleep on a night like this. The cold, dark aura which surrounded the house whenever _they _fought was unbearable - it was most probably the thing Allen feared the most. Although this doesn't happen very often nowadays, they still fight. And when they do, Allen could do nothing but sit in his room, listening to them screaming and crying, blaming each other for whatever mess they were in. Normally he would blast his music from the computer speakers, but today, Allen stared into space, as if thinking of a way out of this bloody hell.

The door slammed. He sighed, '_Dad must have stormed out; leaving Mom alone again for the night_'. He buried his face in between his legs. Why was his family falling apart? Why was everything just so _wrong_?

_Ding!_

Allen looked up when he heard the ringing of his phone. It was then he remembered he had to ask his best friend Kanda about something. He got up from his bed and let out another huge sigh as he turned to face the stacks and mountains of homework and textbooks he had left lying around on his study desk. He rummaged through the lot, trying to find it.

'_Verdammt_*_, I knew I left it here somewhere..._'

"There you are," He whispered as he pulled the phone out from underneath one of his German vocabulary books. He was thinking of leaving the text message he had received alone; he was really not in the mood for anything - until he saw a familiar name on the cover of his Nokia flip phone.

_**Lavi (1 text message)**_

A smile instantly lit up his gloomy face. It was Lavi.

_**Hey Allen!**_

_**Happy birthday! Wanted to drop by to give you the present today but your mom told me you hung out with Kanda. Hope you had a special day!**_

_**Lavi xx**_

He giggled, pleasantly surprised that he remembered and bothered to buy him a present. He glanced at his clock - 7 p.m. He punched in his telephone number, only to find himself stopping mid-way. Was he disturbing him? He thought about it for a while. '_Maybe an SMS would be better._'

_**Thanks Lavi! Can we meet? Let's say, in ten minutes, at our usual spot? It's okay if you're busy.**_

For the past few weeks, Lavi and Allen have been meeting each other at the place where Allen fell. Lavi laughed and said it was now their "lucky place". There was something about his eyes as he said it - It was as if there was this twinkle in them, something Allen just couldn't figure out what it meant.

As soon as Lavi said the word, Allen excitedly took one last good look in the mirror and grabbed his coat before he set off into the night, his heart beating hard against his chest, feeling afraid yet eager.

"Where are you..." Allen thought out loud. He checked his watch again and looked around the dimly lighted street...still no sign of him.

Just then, a strong hand grabbed him by the arm, forcing Allen to turn around. He smiled.

"Hey Allen," Lavi grinned at him, and gave him a high-five. Allen hesitated for a while, as he was in a daydream, before he lightly slapped his friend's hand. Lavi furrowed his eyebrows, sensing something was wrong with him.

"...They're fighting again, aren't they?"

Allen slowly nodded. Lavi shook his head.

"I figured..."

Awkward silence ensued. Allen groaned inwardly. There. He just ruined the moment. The light-hearted moment, all because of a stupid hesitation. He slapped her forehead. Fantastic. What a way to start off the perfect conversation with the guy you like.

Lavi, who was looking down at his shoes, finally looked into his eyes. The way his eyes sparkled even in the dimmest of lights was unbelievable. He had never seen anything like it. Allen held her breath.

Then, Lavi smiled.

"Maybe what you need is a hug..."

"Hey!" Allen laughed as he pulled her closer. He chuckled, pressing his forehead against his, "Is that better?" he whispered softly, feeling his warm breath against his lips. Allen giggled, though somewhat nervously. It seems like he can't help but embarrass himself every single time he's around him.

Allen felt a pair of hands making its way up from his waist to his face. The eighteen year old could already feel butterflies in hia stomach - he has never felt this way before. In fact, this is the first time a guy has ever gotten so close to him. His hands ran through his white hair and neatly tucked them behind his ears. He freezes, unable to think straight.

Lavi drew a deep breath. His fingers then found his face and gently cupped his cheeks. As he gingerly brushed his nose against Allen's, it nearly drove him crazy. There _he_ was, standing in front of a beautiful swan. No, wait, that wasn't it. He was _the_ beautiful swan; for there was no one like him.

'_This is insane, you've only met the guy three weeks ago. You are _not_ infatuated. No. You're not._' He sighed. '_What am I doing..._'

Then, something just ran straight through those walls. Without thinking, Lavi lightly kissed him on the forehead. It was brief kiss, nothing more, nothing less. But there was something magical about that touch because both Lavi and Allen could feel their hearts beating so fast, it seemed as if they were in their throats. They could hear each other's breathing quicken as they smiled. That was it.

_They_ had fallen in love.

* * *

_*Verdammt : 'Dammit!' in German_


End file.
